Cure
thumb|320px|right|A Forest The Cure are an English rock band formed in Crawley, West Sussex in 1976. The band has experienced several line-up changes, with frontman, vocalist, guitarist and principal songwriter Robert Smith being the only constant member ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel * * Festive Fifty Entries *1979 Festive Fifty: 10-15 Saturday Night #43 *1980 Festive Fifty: A Forest #18 *1981 Festive Fifty: A Forest #8 *1982 Festive Fifty: A Forest ATFF#5 *1982 Festive Fifty: The Hanging Garden #25 *1982 Festive Fifty: The Figurehead #28 *1982 Festive Fifty: A Strange Day #33 *1983 Festive Fifty: The Love Cats #15 *1983 Festive Fifty: The Walk #49 *1985 Festive Fifty: Inbetween Days #27 *1985 Festive Fifty: Close To Me #67 Sessions [Cure - Grinding Halt (John Peel Session 1979)|thumb|320px|right|Desperate Journalist In Ongoing Meaningful Review Situation: Robert Smith reacted to this [http://www.picturesofyou.us/79/79nme.htm NME review with an alternative version of 'Grinding Halt' in the Cure's second session]] Six sessions. Debut released on (Multi The Peel Session) Strange Fruit SFPS050 1. First broadcast 11 December 1978. Repeated 10 January 1979, 07 March 1979, 30 July 1980. *Killing An Arab / 10.15 Saturday Night / Fire In Cairo / Boys Don't Cry 2. First broadcast 16 May 1979. Repeated 06 June 1979, 24 December 1979. *Desperate Journalist In Ongoing Meaningful Review Situation / Grinding Halt / Subway Song / Plastic Passion / Accuracy 3. First broadcast 10 March 1980. Repeated 27 March 1980, 30 April 1980, 29 May 1980, 30 December 1980. *A Forest / 17 Seconds / Play For Today / M 4. First broadcast 15 January 1981. Repeated 02 February 1981, 29 July 1981, 17 November 1981. *Holy Hour / Forever / Primary / All Cats Are Grey 5. First broadcast 04 January 1982. Repeated 20 January 1982, 22 February 1982. *Figurehead / A Hundred Years / Siamese Twins / A Hanging Garden (not tx) 6. First broadcast 07 August 1985. Repeated 20 August 1985, 10 September 1985, 01 October 1985. *The Exploding Boy / Six Different Ways / Screw / Sinking Show appearances (Excluding Sessions) 1979 *24 January 1979: Killing An Arab (single) Small Wonder *25 January 1979: 10:15 Saturday Night (7" - Killing An Arab) Small Wonder SMALL ELEVEN *14 February 1979: 10:15 Saturday Night *14 May 1979: Foxy Lady (LP - Three Imaginary Boys) Fiction *18 June 1979: Boys Don't Cry (single) Fiction *16 July 1979: Boys Don't Cry (single) Fiction *29 October 1979: Jumping Someone Else’s Train (single) Fiction *01 November 1979: Jumping Someone Else's Train (single) Fiction *13 November 1979: Jumping Someone Else's Train (single) Fiction *21 November 1979: Jumping Someone Else's Train (single) Fiction 1980 *24 March 1980: A Forest (single) Fiction *22 April 1980: Play For Today (LP - Seventeen Seconds) Fiction *22 April 1980: In Your House (LP - Seventeen Seconds) Fiction *29 April 1980: In Your House (LP - Seventeen Seconds) Fiction 1981 *09 March 1981: Primary (single) Fiction *09 April 1981: Primary (extended version) (12" single) Fiction *15 April 1981: The Drowning Man (LP - Faith) Fiction *22 April 1981: All Cats Are Grey - (LP - Faith) Fiction *14 May 1981: Other Voices (LP - Faith) Fiction 1982 *26 April 1982: The Hanging Garden (LP - Pornography) Fiction *28 April 1982: A Short Term Effect (LP - Pornography) Fiction *28 April 1982: A Strange Day (LP - Pornography) Fiction *04 May 1982: The Figurehead (LP - Pornography) Fiction *20 September 1982: Lament (flexidisc version issued with 'Flexipop' magazine) 1983 *07 July 1983 (TOTP): The Walk (TOTP appearance introduced by Peel) *10 November 1983 (TOTP): The Love Cats (TOTP appearance introduced by Peel) 1985 *23 July 1985: In Between Days (single) Fiction *12 August 1985: A Few Hours After This (12” single – In Between Days b-side bonus track) Fiction *04 September 1985: The Baby Screams 1986 *08 May 1986 (TOTP): Boys Don’t Cry 1990 *07 August 1990: Faith (LP - Faith) Fiction *28 October 1990: Hello I Love You (LP - Rubaiyat: Elektra's 40th Anniversary) Elektra 1991 *07 July 1991: Hello I Love You (LP - Rubaiyat: Elektra's 40th Anniversary) Elektra Others *Peel 029 (BFBS): 'Caterpillar (LP-The Top)' (Fiction) External Links *Wikipedia *Teenage Kicks: I Talk To The Trees Category:1979 Category:1981 Category:Artists Category:1983